De Se Dire Adieu
by wolf.gren
Summary: Song fic. The world is not classified as good and bad. The battle is nearly over and too many have passed into the dark abyss. This is the story of a once vibrant part veela who must succomb to the mercy of death and finally say goodbye.


**_De Se Dire Adieu_ **-- To say goodbye _**- **__By Madeline_

**Song fic. **The world is not classified as good and bad. The battle is nearly over and too many have passed into the dark abyss. This is the story of a once vibrant part-veela who must succomb to the mercy of death and finally say goodbye.

_**Disclaimer**_ I do not own **'Harry Potter'** nor do I own **'Samba** **De** **Mon Coeur Qui Bat'** by:** Coralie** **Clément**. If only

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Mon dieu que c'est lâche  
Que c'est facheux_

_T_he end is approaching. With labored gasps, the fair maid whose body was strewn across the drenched battlefield choked on more of her own blood. Her once radiant locks of hair were now dyed a thick crimson instead of the silvery mist-like colour of the moon. She was broken. Never again able to be fully whole on the forsaken land to which she was mercilessly cursed to. Everyone she once loved and knew had either betrayed her or died in the attempt to fight the enemy. She had tried so hard to defy those against her. But she failed.

_Quelle tragédie,quel tracas  
Mon dieu que c'est vache  
Mon amoureux est reparti là-bas  
Mon dieu que c'est triste  
Il m'aimait si peu  
Moi je l'aimais tant je crois  
Mon dieu tu t'en fiches  
Toi tu n'as d'yeux  
Que pour une autre que moi  
Même si le temps passe  
Je n'oublie pas_

_'T_he Chosen One', as many called him, lay motionless not but twenty yards away from the passing French woman. He had been their hope, their reason to courageously lay down their lives. With him gone, their savior, who would be there to give the remaining warriors a purpose to battle on? _Nobody. _

_La samba  
La samba des jours avec toi  
La samba des jours avec toi  
La samba de mon coeur qui bat  
La samba  
La samba des jours avec toi  
La samba des jours avec toi  
La samba de mon coeur qui bat  
Samba de mon coeur qui bat_

_  
F_rom deep within the sanctity of her being, the maiden shuddered with an enormous amount of pain. She had one last chance to contribute to the lost cause. One final chance to perhaps save someone's life, by destroying someone elses. She grotesquely rolled over onto her gaping stomach and managed to push herself into an upright position. It was then that she began to transform into a most alluring creature. With her devilishly red stained hair, elongated fingernails, and gore splattered body, she appeared to emit an ethereal glow to the darkness that surrounded her. With a hoarse scream she attacked the closest vile beast nearest her that was attempting to eat a small child. The match didn't last long before she ripped out the damned souls' heart.

_Mon dieu que c'est moche  
C'est ennuyeux  
Tu t'es joué de moi  
Mon dieu que c'est cloche  
De se dire adieu  
Et Paris est si froid  
Mon dieu si tu existes même un peu  
Ramène-moi  
Mon aquarelliste  
Si vaniteux  
Qui ne peignait que moi_

_A_cross the raging battle, she faintly heard a voice calling out to her. It most have been her weakening imagination or too much lost blood, but in that instance she saw them. The ghosts of those who had been unable to carry on. Her mother, father, little sister, many of the red-headed family she had grown to love, and finally him. Her one true love. But he was not with them, not yet anyways. He was still battling on, presently unaware of the faces she was currently in a trance with. He would never know when exactly his young bride succombed to her demise. For the moment, she knew what she must do. She heavily struggled to meet her gentle sister's outstetched hands when at the last second, she turned away from them all. She gracefully wove her way towards him. She was already gone from this place, but she had to linger for one last time. As she silently stood in front of her husband she whispered:

_Même si le temps passe _

_Je n'oublie pas_

_-Even if time passes, I will not forget-_

_A_nd then she was gone. No more to have to witness the brutality of the harsh earth, no more to have to mourn for the innocent, no more to see the light shine out of those who could not defend themselves. No more. She could finally live without fear, in pure bliss with those she loved.

**De Se Dire Adieu**  



End file.
